The Truth in the Game
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: A little something, set right after 09x20 " The Big Bear Precipitation. [...] "You are quite a naughty vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon says, referring to her earlier admission of having pushed all the buttons in an elevator. She grins at him. "Yep, I'm a bad, bad girl. What are you going to do about it?" [...]
**Hi guys, it's been a while but I finally managed to come up with something new. I really liked episode 09x20 "The Big Bear Precipitation" and decided to write a little something for that one. Hope you enjoy it.
**

* * *

The Truth in the Game

Amy isn't sure but she thinks he might actually be flirting with her. In comparison it's rather subtle and shy but she's known him for almost six years. Her own experience in the regard is a lot less than average, so she's not sure if she's maybe imagining things.

On the other hand, the way he's smiling and shyly joking, the fact that they are still playing Penny's game which is so not Sheldon's style, the he's turned his towards her and finally the fact that he's actually drinking wine…it's kind of telling.

"You are quite a naughty vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon says, referring to her earlier admission of having pushed all the buttons in an elevator.

She grins at him. "Yep, I'm a bad, bad girl. What are you going to do about it?"

Sheldon takes hers out of her hands and puts both glasses on the table. "I don't know. There are a few possibilities for naughty girls."

She blushes and stares at him. He's so flirting with her! What the hell happened to her innocent, clueless boyfriend?

Without waiting for a reply, Sheldon leans forward and presses his lips to hers. It's a little sloppy but amazing because it's them and Amy just loves him. Really, really loves him. Six years ago she'd never had thought she'd ever feel like this about another human being and yet here she is, hopelessly and unconditionally in love with Sheldon.

His tongue touches her upper lip and it shuts her mind off. Amy moves her arms around his neck, knots her fingers into his short hair which causes Sheldon to let out a groan. His hands come around her thighs so he can hoist her up and place her on his lap.

Wow, that's definitely never happened before! Amy gasps and Sheldon uses that to shove his tongue into her mouth. Amy sighs blissfully and kisses him back as passionately as she can.

Her head is dizzy, her heart's pounding and her hands are sweaty. She sighs his name and loses herself completely in him.

When oxygen finally becomes necessary, Sheldon pulls away, but not far. His dilated blues watch her as their breaths slowly calm down.

"Never have I ever lied about my boyfriend's performance in bed," he says all of a sudden and continues watching her closely.

Amy blinks. What? Confused, she squints at him. "Why do you say that?" She feels his heart beat accelerate and he averts his gaze, obviously uncomfortable.

"You've asked me for a physical relationship for years but since I finally gave in, you haven't said anything again. The only conclusion is that it was disappointing for you." He blushes and is still unable to meet her gaze.

Amy feels like throwing up and hastily grabs his chin to force him to finally look at her. "Sheldon, you are completely wrong! I…I loved how we were together. I really did. But I know you. I know you need time to process things and I didn't want to pressure you again. You said we'd do it again on my next birthday. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to do it every single night."

Surprise crosses his face and Amy realizes Sheldon really got the wrong impression. How could that have happened?

"We need to improve our communication, Amy. And stop assuming things about each other," he tells her and wraps his hands around her hips.

"Does that mean you are ready to do it again?", Amy asks hopefully, her heartbeat accelerated again.

"I've been ready to do it again since ten minutes after our first time, woman."

It's all she needs to crash her lips against his. Sheldon is right there, meeting her for every caress, every stroke of tongue and soon he moves to stand up, pulling her with him.

"Let's go to bed," he whispers in her ear, causing goose bumps to erupt on her body.

"Yes please, " she moans and follows him. Quickly, they pull at each other's clothes and it doesn't take long until they're both naked and gasping.

"We could have done this a lot sooner, you know," Amy says breathlessly, her hair a mess and her body sweaty. "If you'd have been able to pick up on my hints, I mean."

Sheldon snorts, his arms still wrapped around her. "You know I'm not good with subtlety, Amy," he replies matter-of-factly.

She smiles, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I wonder what happened to Penny and Leonard. Neither one came back out."

Sheldon chuckles. "Well, I believe the whole reason for any of us coming here was this, Amy," he says, gesturing between them, "so I guess they're making love as well."

"Sheldon!", she chastises, blushing scarlet while she's secretly loving his description for what they just did, and shoves him a little.

"What? Don't tell me I'm wrong. Usually I'm the one who's unable to pick up on these things but this one was very clear to me."

Her cheeks are still hot when she asks him if he thinks Penny and Leonard have heard them.

"I don't care. I had to listen to them countless times, so payback was very much in order." Then he pulls away from her. "It's almost eleven, Amy. I'd like to take a shower now and go to sleep afterwards."

Amy nods, even though she already misses the warmth and intimacy of their cuddling. She knows him and his needs after all. "Alright. I'll see you afterwards and I'm sorry but I don't think there's another change of sheets here," she tells him apologetically.

"I know. I hope I'll live. Since I don't know how much warm water we actually have, would you like to join me in the shower?"

Amy doesn't need to be asked twice and quickly gets up to follow him.  
Yep, manipulating Sheldon into this trip has definitely been one of her best ideas.


End file.
